


Love that binds us together

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Captivity, Chains, Dancing, Dragons, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Flashbacks, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Music, Serious Injuries, Singing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Song: I wouldn´t mind by He Is We.Translation from dragon language to english.Lokaal.=Love.
Relationships: Irangi ( OC )/Nevin





	Love that binds us together

They never thought it happen, never. Irangi Colorwing and Nevin Artisan never thought that apes would capture them, take them as prisoners and to meet their king, Gaul.  
Both were in chains, Irangi´s chain was held by the Assassin, while Nevin was held by Wraith commander, Irangi was led front of Gaul who sat on his throne, laughing " So, guinea pig returns. " he said, looking at Irangi " You can´t do this, Gaul! " artist snarled, making him laugh more " Nothing can´t prevent this, we´re merely just going see if serum does it work. But fear not, Irangi, you have been such an good test subject. " he said as Irangi tried to reach him, Assassin pulled him back " I am sure you don´t mind mauling your mate while under its very control, and if not, you have honor to perish by my hand. " he said, Irangi had terried face in his face, soon he was looking what he feared most, syringe full of feral serum. Soon there was terrified scream.

Later Nevin was led in room, commander Wraith almost pulled him, choking Artisan almost. He snarled when he saw Gaul laughing, Irangi being nowhere to be seen " Artisan fool! It´s fitting to be in here today to bear witness of work of something marvelous and your failure as 'mate'! " he stated, making Nevin narrow his eyes " I wouldn´t miss it, Gaul. " he snarled, king took his scepter, firing green laser to drain Nevin´s power of fire " Then please, have a seat. " he laughed " Foolish dragon, you are no match! " he shouted, mocking Artisan who felt weaker than before " But I did survive from last time you guys assaulted us, didn´t I? " Nevin asked, Gaul nodded, not denying it " Yes, but soon it´s over. I know all it would take is your miserable patner Irangi. " he said, looking away " How tragic really.. " he said as Irangi leaped out of nowhere to attack Nevin, Wraith letting go of the chain " Irangi! No! " Nevin screamed, trying to avoid his biting. Gaul laughed, observing them along other apes.

Irangi managed to bite his arm, making Nevin scream of pain until he kicked him off " Irangi... don´t do this to me... " he pleaded, trying to avoid his wild attacks, his feral mate bit his wing viciously, making him cry and roar as being claws aswell " IRANGI! " Nevin cried until he was tossed onto wall, making him groan of pain when he fell on floor, tears in eyes " Irangi.... " he cried, feeling him then being bit on neck and being then hurled on ceiling and hitting floor.

Gaul laughed, enjoying of view " Excellent! Serum works as it should. " Irangi bit on Nevin´s neck hard, clawing him " Subject acts aggressively toward their targets, lust of blood guiding them. " he said as Irangi then flinged Nevin out of window out of castle, onto yard. Feral dragon still going after, Nevin was on knees, breathing heavily " Please... don´t do thisto me Irangi.. " he pleaded until he got rammed by him " It´s me! Nevin! Your mate! Don´t you regonize me?! " he screamed until Irangi clawed his face, making him almost fall over. He covered wound, tears ran down " Irangi.... " he sobbed, lowered his head, shaking. Wraiths on theirs Shadow Wings were watching, lauging for Artisan´s weakness.

Irangi roared, ramming his horns on his stomach to make him fall over with pained cry. Artisan stayed on ground as Irangi placed hand on his neck " Iran... " he rasped, closing his eyes. Irangi turned his head back when he heard clapping, coming from Gaul " Bravo. Excellent job Irangi, just finish him off when be done with it. " ape king said, grinning. Irangi snarled and bit Nevin´s neck, dragging him on ground before hurling him toward Gaul, hitting his helmet, horn making long cut on his side to thight. Impact made ape lose his helmet as Nevin hit the ground " Stupid dragon... you pay from that! " Gaul shouted, his followers starting to attack Irangi who roared, taking them down with ease. 

Irangi then flied toward Gaul, pinning him down " Urgh! Get off me you stupid lizard! " he screamed until Irangi bit his face, making him bellow and flail, Assassin attacked him in fury, making him leap toward Nevin. Artist looked his mate and then Assassin " You should just finish HIM off. " Assassan muffled, Irangi looked his mate, hissing bit, seeing his unconscious made him easy victim. Something flashed front of his eyes, like memory.

_Claws clasped together, tails intertwined, Artisan´s fangs on rainbow-wind dragon´s neck as thrusting in him " Nevin, please harder~! " Artisan would hear his plead and fulfill his wish, thrusting harder in him. It was their first time mating._

Irangi snarled as second flash came up along Assassin shouting to him. Telling him to kill Nevin.

_Without thinking it more he kissed Irangi, his claws caressing his feathery wings. Rainbow-wind dragon fell back, pulling Nevin with him until painter was lying atop of him, he didn´t felt pain because his mate was surrounding, steadying him, loving him. Nevin moved to kiss his neck, needing to feel other dragon´s scales on his, feeling young dragon beneath him, real and warm. Solid and alive. Nevin kissed neck still as his length came out, brushing Irangi´s " Nevin... " he whimpered, both of them ready and wanting " Yes Irangi. " he answered, turning to kiss his neck as he used his tail to touch Irangi´s cock, making him groan " Yes... " he places his hands on Nevin´s head, feeling the crest he had. It was from time when he needed his mate, after apes had turned him into monster._

Irangi trembled, hissing as Assassin shouted still, third flash came up.

_Irangi felt Nevin´s touch his area, making him groan. He moved to lick his jaw and bit it gently " Aah~! " Nevin cried out, Irangi smiled " Want to take charge? " he asked, Nevin nodded " Then I am yours command. " Irangi murmured, Nevin gave out possessive snarl. Before turning Irangi to face his desk he used his tail to move chair aside " Place your hands on desk. " Nevin said, vocal-sac making his voice sound much deeper and authoritative. Irangi grinned, doing so, his purple feathery tail ruffling by excitement. Nevin admired the sight, completely exposed rainbow-wind dragon bent willingly over his desk. Moment when Irangi let Nevin take charge and artist would be so willing._

Irangi roared loudly, collapsing on his side, whinning loudly as shaking wildy " S-St-Raaah! " fourth flash.

T _wo were cuddling together on fluffy carpet, flames dancing in fireplace. Few kisses and licks were shared between mates, tails were intertwined and hands clasped together. Two had shared Wyvern Wine before their sweet and soft moment. Nevin´s hands caressed Irangi´s back and second his hip. Day before prom._

Irangi roared, letting out almost inhuman cry, calling out his mate " NEVIN! " he cried, trembling. Assassin started to get impatient, taking his weapon he walked toward Irangi, about to put end to him and his mate. Irangi glanced Assassin, roaring as attacking him, clawing him with ferocious snarls, blood staining his hands and body.

Soon masked ape was gone, along the king. Irangi collapsed on ground once more as it started to rain. Leaving his mate and him being only ones so far alive. 

Nevin groaned weakly, crawling weakly toward his mate, falling unconscious next to him once more with weak groan of his name.

Later Nevin woke up, groaning in pain, seeing himself bandaged, he was in Artisan castle. Irangi was laying on other bed next to him, Nevin saw his necklace´s shards on nightstand, it had been broken at somepoint it seemed. Nevin tried to reach it but pain was too much. He promised to repair it, maybe ask help from Magic Crafters for it. Artisan looked Irangi with hurt expression, hoping that he was okay.

Irangi dreamed or suffered from memory when they were captured, screaming and crying.

_Apes restrained Irangi, bringing him down " NEVIN! HELP! " he cried, feel terrified, his mate had tried to reach him but was brought too " Irangi! " he cried, trying to get free, trying to help his mate, failing._

Irangi woke up, screaming " NEVIN! " tears ran down, Nevin flinched, seeing him distressed " Irangi?! What´s wrong?! " he asked, trying to reach him, wincing of pain. Irangi sobbed, seeing Nevin on other bed, next to him " You... are... okay... " he sobbed, breathing heavily. He got off bed, joining his mate. Nevin blinked, holding him close " Shh, I am here... it´s over... " Artisan murmured gently, caressing Irangi´s head gently despite the pain he was in, love would take it away sooner or later.

Irangi hid his face in Nevin´s neck, sobbing. Artisan nuzzled him gently, trying to calm him down, intertwining his tail with Irangi´s as artist´s hand reached to told his hand so he would feel safe and assured that his mate was with him.

When Nevin could get out of bed and move, he took shards of necklace, heading to see Zander, Magic Crafter. He used his magic to put amber shards and crumbs together. Painter looked pieces floating and put together until it was floated on his hands. Nevin smiled happily, looking Zander " Thank you, Zander. " he said, Zander smiled back " It was no big deal, my friend. I know how much that necklace means to young Colorwing. " he said as patting Nevin´s shoulder, painter nodded and took off, flying off.

Nevin returned home, heading to his bedroom. Irangi was sleeping bed, serum has chanced its after-effect that it makes injected greatly exhausted. Nevin himself was recovering his fire ability slowly. He laid down, putting necklace in new chain and putting it on Irangi who woke up to his touch " Hey you... " Irangi muttered sleepily, smiling. The rush of affection, of pure love coursed through Nevin, there was something he wanted to say, and he would say it, even if it took his breath away " Marry me. " Artisan said with half of his breath, this wasn´t right, he needed to ask properly. But there was nothing for it now, Nevin felt himself redden as Irangi stared him " What? " he rasped, unsure if he heard him " Are you serious? " he asked " Yes. " Nevin said, finding Irangi´s hand and squeezing. Right timing or not, he wouldn´t not hesitate to ask " Please Irangi, I want- I wish to marry you. " he said, even if he didn´t have crystal to offer.

Irangi swallowed until he spoke " Nevin... you don´t need to marry me to show how much you love me. I am yours. Always. " he said " And... I never understood why humans do it, why they marry. Couldn´t they just say that they would be together? Without having those fancy weddings and rings? " he asked, he didn´t understood humans, never has, and never will. That was sure thing. Irangi kissed his cheek as intertwining his tail with Nevin " We are mates, marriage is human eyewash. We aren´t them, we are dragon. Rainbow-wind and Artisan dragons. " he said gently, Nevin could only chuckle for his sentence, it was so true that it was amusing.

Second later Nevin kissed him. Perhaps his question had been foolish but it didn´t seem to mind artist who was already happy to be with him " I love you. " Nevin said, breaking the kiss, staring amber necklace shine in sunlight that came from window, revealing bug inside it, Zander had done great job fixing it. " I love you too. " Irangi said, feeling himself fully awaken. Nevin laid back letting Irangi to be top, tail´s never loosening their hold on each other along their hands as they held together. Spending good time to cuddle and strengthen their bond and love once more.

At evening they found themselves dancing in living room, Nevin had found old record player that could play music with singing.

_Merrily, we fall out of line, out of line. I´d fall anywhere with you, I´m by your side. Swinging in the rain humming melodies, we´re not going anywhere until we freeze. I´m not afraid anymore! I´m not afraid._

Irangi rested his head on Nevin´s shoulder, eyes closed as he allowed his mate lead.

_Forever is a long time... But I wouldn´t mind spending it by your side._

Artisan smiled, his head resting on Irangi´s shoulder for return.

_Carefully we´ll place for our destiny, you came and you this heart, and set it free. Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me. I´m torn, I´m torn to be right where you are..._

Feathery wings ruffled for bit, happy to be together with mate that loved him.

I _´m not afraid anymore! I´m not afraid. Forever is a long time... But I wouldn´t mind spending it by your side. Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn´t mind it at all, I wouldn´t mind it at all..._

Nevin nibbled his neck playfully, making Irangi giggle for bit.

 _You so know me. Pinch me gently, I can hardly breathe. Forever is a long time.... But I wouldn´t mind spending it byt your side. Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn´t mind it at all, I wouldn´t mind it at all._

As song ended, mates shared loving kiss " I wouldn´t mind spending my life with you, not at all. " Nevin whispered as he broke the kiss. Irangi smiled, kissing his snout " Same here~ " he purred, pulling themselves on fluffy carpet, Irangi laying under Nevin as their second kiss became fierce, desperate.

Nevin´s hand moved around his mate´s body, groaning as Irangi´s paw as teasingly touching his area " Oh Irangi, I want you so badly. " he said as he broke the kiss. Irangi smiled softly " Then take me. I am all yours, my lokaal. " he said, with fierce possessive snarl Nevin pulled Irang´s head for another harsh kiss.

Artist stroked his mate´s thigh " What do you want tonight? " he asked softly " You. " Nevin exhaled " Want... to feel you. Take you. Fuck you. " he groaned as Irangi caressed his inner thight " Thank ancestors. Because I need you to, lokaal. " Irangi said, his length came out, their fourth kiss was once more hard as Nevin´s arms wrapped themselves around Irangi.

Irangi moaned when Artisan started to enter in him " Aaah~ Nevin~ " he felt his mate´s fangs on his neck, biting him lovingly " Ancestors, Irangi. " Nevin groaned, pushing deeper in Irangi who was enjoying having his mate inside him " Ahhhh~! " younger dragon moaned as Nevin bit harder " You´re mine. " Artisan snarled, smoke coming out of his nostrils " Yours... forever. " Irangi moaned, repeating it like oath. Their managed to intertwined their tails, this was close as they could ever be, they were one at this point.

Irangi panted hard " Oh, fuck Nevin. " Irangi groaned " I am not going to last- Aah~! " Nevin looked him " Good. " he said " I just want this... to be good. " he groaned, thrusting hard in his mate " Fuck. Good for you. Good for us. Aaah~ " Artisan moaned. Soon Irangi tightened around Nevin, crying out as his release hit him hard. With added pressure around his cock, Nevin´s wasn´t far behind, roaring out Irangi´s name as he spilled inside rainbow-wind dragon.

Irangi breathed heavily, licking his mate´s jaw and neck weakly as he pulled out of artist. Nevin was breathing hard too, exhaustion catching up with him soon. He plopped next his mate, licking Irangi clean along the necklace, artist purred happily, taking deep breath, smiling " Thank you, Nevin. Of everything. " he purred, leaning on Nevin.

Artisan smiled, holding artist´s hand " Always, Irangi. " he said, nuzzling Irangi´s head. Both would spend their time with each other as long as they would life and they wouldn´t mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I wouldn´t mind by He Is We.  
> Translation from dragon language to english.  
> Lokaal.=Love.


End file.
